The New Girl
by Katie-Bell4
Summary: Brienne, a new girl arrived from Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts. Harry fell in love. Read pls and review


**My Second Fan Fic...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER & HIS FRIENDS  
  
Please review this and tell me what you think...thank you!  
  
The New Girl** By Katie Bell  
  
  
  
"Who's the chick?" Ron asked Hermione.   
  
"I heard that's Prof. McGonagall's great, great grand daughter. That brunette, she came from Beaubaxtons. The French wizard school… Ron… RON!" Hermione shouted upon seeing Ron staring deeply at the new girl.   
  
"Uh, um yes… What were you talking about?"   
  
"Nothing, Ron!"   
  
"Uh, yes the new girl, where was she from?"   
  
" I don't know Ron. It's none of my business! Now c'mon. Professor Binns might be there at our class already!" Hermione said as she pulled Ron to the class. His eyes were still fixed at that girl.   
  
"Hey Harry! How are you?" Hermione greeted Harry with a big smile.  
  
"Hi Hermione, Hi Ron…Ron… Hermione… Who's Ron lookin' at?"  
  
Harry said as he waved his hand at Ron  
  
. "The new girl, the brunette."   
  
"Oh.. uh Hermione…Ron.. We gotta go to class.." Harry said hurriedly. They hurried off to class.   
  
The most boring class at Hogwarts started. It seems like time was slowly passing by. Every minute seems like hours. While everything was going on very slowly, Harry's eyes were fixed on Hermione's face. "She's so cute…" Harry said to himself. Unfortunately, Brienne, the new Gryffindor girl, was sitting right next to Hermione. Harry took a quick glance at Brienne, thinking she's not a great human..err… witch. That long glossy brunette colored hair, the sparkling blue-green eyes, the perfect flesh skin, made Harry fall in love with Brienne…  
  
"Hi, may I sit with you?" Harry said to Brienne.  
  
"Sure! Here's a seat!" Brienne smiled while she was patting the vacant seat beside her…. And Hermione.  
  
Harry, with a cute smile, showing all his white teeth, sat next to Brienne. Laughter, Giggles and Whispers made Hermione look at the couple. Instead of eating, they were talking and chuckling together. Hermione turned bright red. Harry completely forgot Hermione and was hypnotized by the physical features Brienne had. Oh, yeah. They were really great together.  
  
After a few days, Harry was totally into Brienne. He knew everything she does. He always looked at her. He always LOOKS for her.  
  
"Whoa! Check out the red fireworks!" Ron laughed as he saw Hermione staring at Harry & Brienne.  
  
"Oh shut Up, Ron!" Hermione spurted.  
  
"Jealous, huh? Don't mind them. There's still more boys at Hogwarts"  
  
"Hello! Earth to Ron! Harry's my BOYFRIEND!" Hermione said while knocking Ron's head violently.   
  
Yes. Harry IS Hermione's boyfriend. And for two whole weeks Harry hasn't been hanging around with the two because of Brienne. Harry wasn't speaking to them. That is, until one night.  
  
"Quiet, Trevor!" Harry whispered to Neville' s toad. Yup. Harry was sneaking up again. Not for another adventure, not for another trouble, but for the prettiest girl in Harry's life.  
  
Harry put on his invisibility cloak and slowly opened the door to the Girl's Dormitory. He looked from bed to bed until he saw her. The only face that's glittering in the dark. It was but the most beautiful scene, Brienne's face. Brienne was still awake, writing something in a pink furry book. Harry went closer to her and slowly removed his cloak.  
  
"Oh my!" Brienne shrieked silently  
  
. "It's me Harry!"   
  
"Oh Harry, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"  
  
"Brienne, I'm so sorry I sneaked up stupidly. But can I ask you one thing?"  
  
"Anything for my friend!" Brienne smiled. Harry's heart was thumping really fast.  
  
"I just broke up with Hermione and…"  
  
"Hermione is your.. I mean was your fiancé?" Brienne said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, She was. And, would you be my girlfriend?" Harry said. His lips were shaking.  
  
" Harry, I'm sorry. But no, Harry I mean. I'm still young and got to do more things. And my great, great grandmother is your House Head! I'm so sorry Harry, I liked you, as a friend. That's all as a friend." Brienne said sadly.  
  
"Oh, All right then. Goodnight." Harry lowered his head.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." Brienne curled back to sleep.  
  
Harry went to the garden. His heart was still thumping, but now with a really slow and sad rhythm. He liked to cry, he also liked to stay strong and be a man.  
  
He was thinking how good it would be if Brienne was his girlfriend.  
  
"Harry…" a small voice spoke behind Harry.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"She dumped you."  
  
"Yes. She did. I'm so sorry Hermione. I should have been wiser. I shouldn't have had my eye on another girl besides you."  
  
Hermione sat beside Harry on the soft grass. Harry puts his arm around Hermione.  
  
"I guess you're kinda mad at me."  
  
"No, Harry. I still love you."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione". Harry spread his cloak around them….  
  
You should know how it would end. Lock-lips in the midst of the cold night…. And Under the invisibility cloak.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
